


Teiko

by Khush_i



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khush_i/pseuds/Khush_i





	Teiko

It started in Teiko. Most things started in Teiko. Haizaki and Kuroko were definitely a proper couple. Haizaki was the only one of those damn miracles who went about things the proper way. Kinda ironic. 

It started after Nijimura left, when they all started breaking. Felt surprising, but it wasn't, really. It wouldn't have been proper weird with the older man still there. His juniors' crushes on him were queer but normal. And he saw them as his kids. No way would that weird thing be there when he was so aggressively platonic.

But then he left. And they broke. And as they broke, they welded together. As they fell, they leaned on each other. And they understood each other like no one else did.

Then they did break. Worse, they broke Kuroko. On purpose. It was part possessiveness. Kuroko didn't need that guy. Part jealousy. That guy still enjoyed basketball. He was glad to have come so far. It wasn't a given, a chore. And finally, anger. How dare he think he could understand any of them.

The thing continued for the rest of them. But Kuroko distanced himself, vowing to fix it while not really knowing what it was. Haizaki followed. He wasn't quite broken, but he'd been thrown out, so it wasn't hard. Momoi followed too. Watching from the sidelines, she saw the pain and the wrongness of the breaking. The others loved Kuroko, and Momoi, and even Haizaki. But they were blinded at the moment.

Then Kagami came and fixed it all. They tried to include him, but he didn't quite fall.

Himuro and Takao did fall, with no invitation. Himuro caught it for what it was. Takao didn't.

With Himuro, Nijimura came crashing back in. His kids were grown. Were they even his 'kids' anymore? They were still his though. And so he fell in.

Riko fell in with Momoi and Kagami. That brought her in eventually to them all. Reo dived in. Much like Himuro, the two women understood.

Hayama dragged himself and Mayuzumi in without even realising. Mayuzumi tried to hang back, like Haizaki clinging to his primary partner.

Then Izuki was dragged in as well.

Then the kisses started. Himuro had the go ahead first. And he had one boyfriend to fall back on. So he kissed Takao. And Takao kissed back. A jealous Midorima came to interfere. Then he joined.

Murasakibara wasn't big on kisses. But she had a thing with Kuroko and Haizaki, and Muro-chin was fun to kiss sometimes. So she announced she wanted to kiss Hai-chin and Kuro-chin sometimes.

Ogiwara was eventually brought in too. But not by Kuroko. It was Haizaki. And like always, he was proper. He asked instead of pulling.

Which left them here, with a right proper mess. But it was happy and that's all that really mattered, wasn't it?


End file.
